Lord Dominator Vs. Bowser
Description There are those who don’t mess around, who conquer planets and don’t stop no matter what. They are the bad guys and here are two of the most relatively successful bad guys. Who will win and who will die. Prelude Malus: you know Hero’s are so boring and played out. Wanna know what’s more exciting BAD GUYS! Luna: and these two are some of the most relatively successful villains out there. Stella: why not point out the lava theme? Hawk: because they thought of that connection first… Malus: please stay on script Luna: like Dominator the very hot villainess and number 1 villain of the galaxy. Malus: And Bowser the terror of the mushroom kingdom. Stella: we are here to research there weapons armor and skills to see who would win a death battle. Malus:... Yay for taking my line and saying it as flatly as possible. Lord Dominator https://youtube.com/watch?v=xABxQjilIJ8 Malus: Not much is known about the mysterious Lord Dominator’s past aside from the fact she made her ship and armor all by herself and one day she appeared and became the Number one Villain in the galaxy. Luna: but what an entrance she made with her ship she casually screwed up a planet and Cutting lord Hater’s ship in half and by herself she yeeted lord hater. '' 'Stella: Keep in mind lord hater even at a low amount of anger has some planet level durability feats. ' ''Hawk: of course this was just her debut where she stayed quite undefeated for awhile as she systematically drained each planet and made each uninhabitable. '' ''Luna: in the battle royal she was able to beat each and every villain barring hater there in a single move and stole the “ring of invincibility” (note: not an actual ring of invincibility.) '' Malus: Lord Dominator also has an impressive arsonal due to shape shifting. Saws, Scythes, Magma canon, jet engines, poison darts… somehow made of lava, hammers, whips, and lava prisons. Of course she also has her army of robots and ship. ''Luna: said ship can also turn into a Giant robot, and her robot legion comes in several different forms, Giant combat oriented form, smaller forms that capture or swarm people, and scouts. Each can regenerate damage to an extent and have various lava tools such as lava lasers, regenerating hand cuffs, lava saws and lava swords. '' 'Stella: she also stole the H.A.T.E.R.V. from Lord Hater. Which contains according to Hater ' “Hater: (voiceover; normal voice.) The H.A.T.E.R.V., equipped with (As each special feature is named, cut to a shot of the H.A.T.E.R.V. displaying said feature.) missile launcher, punching fists, grab-action claw, buzz-saws, slime launcher, laser beam, pizza shooter, and more.” (Source: the new toy transcript.) ''Hawk: she also beat every villain in the galaxy. One of which is Emperor Awesome a person who got bitch smacked through a moon and destroys planets by partying too hard with his army. '' ''Luna: though aren’t the planets in wander over yonder smaller then in real life? Malus: uh no, there is several background shots that would be impossible if they were smaller, and not to mention the Secret planet which was stated to be a dwarf planet was shown to be massively smaller than other planets. (Note: the map https://giphy.com/gifs/tv-tropes-uLhW1BvAzhDNu.) Meaning the “smaller” planets shown are very likely just artistic choice this happens all the time in cartoons. Stella: Back to Dominator she also shows to be an impressive manipulator seeing openings and weaknesses and exploiting them. Both when she saw an opening with how Hater was infatuated with her and took it or later on when she tried to manipulate Hater’s emotions to weaken him. '''(Note: Hater’s powers fluctuate based on how he’s feeling.) ''Luna: to be fair who wouldn’t be infatuated with Dominator. '' Malus: *Face palms* can we revoke Luna’s internet privileges… And stella’s as well. '''Stella: why dou?! Malus: I’ve seen your internet history pervert. Stella: I’m sure yours is worst. ''' ''Hawk: BACK ON TOPIC! Let’s talk speed. '' Malus: this is gonna be a headache and a half. Dominator is quite fast able to keep up with Wonder and Sylvia. Sylvia in the time bomb moved across at 10 planets in 1 minute and 10 seconds. Using the diameter of earth as the distance between each planet (note: not factoring in how big the planet she needed to cross in the first place.) this would bare minimum put her at crossing 79,175 miles in 1 minute and 10 seconds. Or in other words she was crossing approximately 1131 miles per second… Or roughly 5300 times faster than sound. Keep in mind this was a rather generous low end in our opinion. Wander was also able to remove the gun from a watch dog, give him a gift, and wave goodbye to a camara all before the watchdog could even react. ''Luna: but that’s nothing, Hater was able to out move the pull of a black hole in hole lotta nothing. Which requires you to be faster than light regardless of how you do it. As well as dodge lasers from a spaceship while not looking (the ax) and reacted to a Faster than light missile (the good deed). And Dominator is equal to him and can dodge attacks from him. They have also deflected rapid fire laser barrage from Hater’s ship (battle royal.)'' '''Stella: She was also able to manually shoot down Wander and Sylvia in their Orbble. There Orbble (the flower) which can traverse the galaxy in 1 year and half a month. Hawk: yikes Cartoons are scary. That’s not all however in the episode my fair hatey peeper’s froze over her ship… Instead of shutting it down as planned it ended up giving her the ability to control ice instead. And she’s shown the ability to shape it as she pleases (the end of the galaxy.) though admittedly not as good as with Lava. '' '''Stella: Her armor also very durable no selling attacks from hater. As well as it holding up under a dive bomb which resulted in an after shock that blew away every major villain and blew away several ships. ' Malus: obviously Dominator is not perfect, she has a hell of a temper and is on the arrogant side leading her to underestimate people. Plus… She has a hell of a pollen allergy. Her powers are also derived from her armor which draws power from her ship. So if her ship or armor is destroyed she loses all her physical abilities her lava powers and her ice powers. Also debatably her dorky personality can be a hindrance since when Hater Wander Sylvia and Peeper’s got a giant robot who’s name I’m not gonna try to say instead of doing the sensible thing and blowing to hell from orbit she changed her ship into a robot to fight it. Stella: but still she was able to defeat a vast majority of villains in the Wander over Yonder universe and nearly succeeded in destroying an entire galaxy over time. So underestimating her is a bad idea even with her dorky personality. ' ''Lord Dominator: I'm not the damsel in distress. I'm not your girlfriend or the frightened princess. I'm not a little bird who needs your help to fly. Nope, I'm the Bad Guy! Bowser https://youtube.com/watch?v=gKFVamth35o Malus: We all know mario right the friendly plumber who saves the world. But them there is his rival and fellow star child King Bowser Koopa. This stubborn king kidnaps princess peach like what once a week? '''Stella: something like that, and he also has a very VAST history of games. From which we will be drawing on basically every source available. Normal mario games, galaxy, the rpg series, Mario party and even the sports games. Though some exceptions are made such as Paper Mario. Hawk: right can someone remind me why we chose one of the longest running villains to research? Luna: Because this seemed fun to do? Malus: what the wolf girl said. Stella: anyways, Bowser’s quite tough with several feats of strength over the years, he’s towed an Island across the ocean, Threw a steal ball hard enough to sink a castle, and fights Mario the dude who punts castle’s easily and tanks megatons of force. ' ''Hawk: bowser should also be comparable to fellow star children Wario and Donkey kong. Donkey kong who can punch an Island size moon out the sky a country level feat and Wario the dude who can tank the shake king blowing up in his face a Moon level feat. He also bitch smacked Dark bowser a clone of himself hard enough to send him flying. Malus: Granted this isn’t counting Mario party 9 where bowser also tanks what seems to be a black hole which is absorbing planets. ''Luna: bowser also has quite the arsenal of weapons, from throwable hammers, Spiky balls, and a lava infused Hammer. '' Hawk: he also uses chain chomps as weapons and even things like drill claws like in Mario RPG he can even shoot spikes off his back. '''Stella: alright that’s it for his arsonal aside from a few more abilities with his fire breath like meteor’s, homing fire, fire breath and so on right? Malus: nope because Bowser is actually quite the evil sorcerer with Various dark magics. Not only can he turn people into stone, but also turn them into frogs, he even turned an entire island into a story book once as a baby, he can manipulate electricity, and even control earth. Bowser can also teleport and grow in size. Not to mention he can use magic on his minions to turn them into fake bowsers with fire breath as well. Hawk: he can also summon Minions from his army such as a Boo to inflict fear, Mokura to create a poison gas, or a Giant mechakoopa to crush his enemies. Of course he can also summon other minions from his army such as Goomba’s, shy guys, bob-ombs, Koopa’s, bullet bills and Magi-koopa’s or even help from some people he helped via the Broggy bonker. Luna: he also has the vacuum shroom and vacuum block which allows him to inhale smaller enemies or objects. Stella:.... I guess he also has a few Vehicles such as the Koopa clown car which carries giant steel balls and Bullet bill launchers, and a car full of kick bombs. ''' Malus: and because Bowser is a Mario character he has access to power ups. Red Mushrooms heal him, he can use the Cat bell to become Meowser, or use double cherries to create clones of himself. ''Luna: now Bowser might appear slow… But he can somewhat compete with Mario who even at his slowest can dodge lightning, tag the Koopa clown car which flew to the sun in around a minute in Mario party 9 and can out race black holes. Putting Bowser at least in the MHS to FTL territories. He can also tag starship mario with his Meteor’s which can travel through galaxies in hours. He can also focus energy to slow down his perception of time with Zone time increasing his reaction speed.'' 'Stella: of course Bowser’s most notable trait is his durability from taking hits from Mario, to tanking explosions, to being crushed by a castle, to being sent flying by peach, to the more insane feats from tanking black holes and a supernova. His shell is also pretty durable as well and he can hide in it to defend himself. ' ''Luna: of course… The king koopa isn’t anywhere close to perfect he’s cocky, selfish,and isn’t the brightest combat wise preferring brute force over strategy. His resistance to fire is also very inconsistent, his plans and traps can also backfire entirely and using the vacuum shroom can cause lesser enemies to attack him from inside. But still Bowser is still one of the famous bad guys for a reason.'' “Dark Bowser: Soon this kingdom will vanish along with all who dwell within. And you, too, will sleep eternally in the dark power's embrace! Bowser: GWAHAHA! Great dark hurricane! Seriously, perfect backdrop for an awesome final battle! You really sweat the details! Bowser: Listen up! You're saying the kingdom will vanish? NOT TODAY! THIS KINGDOM IS ALL MINE! SO YOU VANISH!” FIGHT! Prelude An evil cackle echoed throughout Bowser’s castle Mario dodged a blast of flame from Bowser before getting hit with a powerful blast of lava from Dominator sticking him to a wall. “BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! After All these years I finally defeated Mario!” Bowser boasted “Now about your payment.” Bowser said looking at Dominator who just smiled under her helmet. She had heard there was a fearsome hero and villain on this planet so decided to team up with one to make the other easy pickings. “Oh about that what I want is your planet.” Dominator said before blasting Bowser in the face with a burst of lava sending him crashing into the wall. It even started started scorching his skin off but when bowser looked doomed a pop was heard and a goomba was suddenly where Bowser was a few seconds ago and it fell to the ground. “What!” Dominator said shocked before feeling a powerful punch against her helmet sending her flying through a wall. “Did you really think I didn’t expect you to betray me?” The real bowser said cracking his knuckles Dominator got up and chuckled ‘this will be fun’ Bowser pulled his head back and fired a fireball at Dominator. Dominator fired a beam of lava in return and they collided exploding. SHOWTIME! https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4n-FkYFtbYI K.O. Conclusion Trivia & polls '''Note: All versions of Bowser (RPG, mainline, Mario party.) will be counted BUT Paper Bowser. Transformations like dreamy bowser are not allowed. (Note: however power ups like Meowser or double cherry’s are allowed.) Who do you think will win Lord dominator Bowser Who do you want to win Lord Dominator Bowser Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Dbfan and critic Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies